Do Not Disturb
by TeenQueen661
Summary: The sign is on the door for a reason. Rocky, Tinka, Ty, and Deuce learn that the hard way. Number 63 of the 100 Theme Challenge.


Do Not Disturb

Summary: The sign is on the door for a reason. Rocky, Tinka, Ty, and Deuce learn that the hard way. Number 63 of the 100 Theme Challenge (see profile for details).

Disclaimer: I do not own _Shake It Up!_, nor its characters. I only own this story.

The _Shake It Up! Chicago_ studio was full of excitement and sweat Monday afternoon. On the upcoming Friday would be the broadcast of a special ballroom themed episode of the popular, local, dance show, and all of the featured dancers were busy perfecting their dance routines.

Most of the couples were scattered on different areas of the set, going over either their International Latin or International Standard dance routines. Other couples were in the dressing rooms, getting fitted for their costumes. Ty and Deuce, who tagged along, in hopes of flirting with some female dancers, were standing by the mirrors.

Rocky and Tinka walked out of the dressing room, both wearing red, spaghetti-strap, frilly, knee-high dresses and matching red heels. Rocky's chocolate-brown hair fell down to her shoulders, in waves, while Tinka's straight, blonde hair fell down to her waist.

"Looking good ladies!" Deuce commented, eyeing the two dancers up and down.

"You look fine, Tinka!" Ty added, mesmerizing the blonde with his charms.

"Why, thank you!" Tinka answered, bashfully.

"So, which dance are you two doing with your partners?" Deuce asked, curiously.

"Jive," Tinka answered. "It is a very upbeat dance. I am definitely looking forward to dancing it."

"Has anyone seen CeCe?" Rocky asked, looking around the set for any sign of the redhead. "I want to know what dance she's doing and who she's partnered with."

"She wasn't getting fitted for costumes with you?" Deuce questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I thought girls did everything together."

"No, we thought she was out here with you," Rocky said, confused.

"Maybe Sparkly Boy saw her," Deuce said.

Tinka took one look around the set and asked, "Okay, has anyone seen my brother?"

"Great, they're both missing," Rocky said, with a sigh.

"We should go find them," Tinka suggested. "They must not miss dance rehearsals."

Rocky nodded and made her way out the doors and down the hallway, with Tinka, Ty, and Deuce hot on her heels, literally.

"Maybe they're talking to Gary in his office," Rocky said. "Let's check there."

As they approached Gary's office, a male voice inside a nearby room stopped the four teens in their tracks.

_"Are you ready to get started?"_

The four sets of eyes darted to the closed door on their right, which had a "Do Not Disturb" sign hanging on it.

"That sounded like Sparkly Boy," Ty said, recognizing the voice.

"But, what is he doing in there?" Tinka questioned, unsure of what his brother would be doing in the private rehearsal room.

_"I'm ready when you are,"_ a female voice, in the same room, said.

"CeCe!" Rocky cried, quietly. "Why is she with Günther?"

"And why do they not want to be disturbed?" Ty questioned, curiously.

_"I'm glad you're doing this with me," _CeCe said. _"I wouldn't want to do it with anyone else."_

_"Well, to be honest, I could not imagine doing this with any other girl," _Günther replied. _"Let us begin."_

"Do what?" Deuce asked his friends. "What does she want to do with him?"

"Beats me," Ty replied, with a shrug.

Clearly needing more information, the four teens leaned against the closed door, in order to hear the conversation in the room better.

_"Okay, lift your legs," _Günther instructed.

CeCe groaned and said, _"This okay?"_

Günther must have been satisfied because he replied, _"Yeah, now wrap you arms around...exactly! Perfect!"_

_"I'm not hurting you, am I?"_ CeCe asked, concerned.

_"No, I am fine,"_ Günther answered. _"Do not let go."_

"Do not let go of what?" Ty questioned, his eyes widening. "Oh, wait...no, no, I must be hearing things."

"Are they doing what I think they are doing?" Tinka asked, praying that they answer would be no.

"No, absolutely not," Rocky said, as confidently as she could. "CeCe would never...I'm sure she would never...she knows better..."

_"CeCe!" _Günther grunted. _"You are slipping!"_

_"Well, what do you expect me to do?" _CeCe questioned, with a groan. _"Just move a little."_

_"Like so?" _Günther asked, after a few seconds.

_"Yeah, let me just swing my leg around you," _CeCe suggested, another groan indicating that she did what she suggested. _"Good, now hold me close."_

"I didn't know those two were even dating," Deuce said. "Let alone banging each other."

"Way to keep it PG, dude," Rocky said, with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, my, goat!" Tinka cried, her hands flying to her mouth. "The nerve of that goat butt!"

"Who, Günther or CeCe?" Deuce asked, confused.

"It could apply to either of them," Rocky explained, with a shudder. "I can't believe this, and in the _Shake It Up! Chicago_ studio nonetheless!"

"I know!" Ty agreed, with a smirk. "Sparkly Boy could have waited until he got home to ravish her!"

"Ty!" Rocky scolded, smacking him.

_"Great,"_ CeCe said. _"Now, let me just slide my hand down the side of your..."_

_"Hey, watch it, that is my butt!" _Günther yelled, sounding startled.

_"Well, quit moving down there!"_ CeCe scolded.

_"This will not work," _Günther stated, sounding frustrated. _"My knees are starting to hurt from this position."_

Rocky, Tinka, Ty, and Deuce flinched when a few thumps were heard inside of the room.

_"Get off of me, Günther,"_ CeCe said, with a groan. _"I can't move."_

"Did my ears deceive me or did I just hear that Günther was on top of CeCe?" Deuce asked, his eyes widening.

"They're talking about positions?" Rocky questioned, appalled. "I can't believe CeCe is...you know...this is totally unacceptable!"

_"Look, let's try a new position,"_ CeCe suggested. _"Once again, I'll be on top."_

_"Okay, sure," _Günther replied. _"But take off your sweater."_

_"Good idea, it's getting in the way,"_ CeCe said. _"Plus, it's hot in here."_

"Ugh, was CeCe not paying attention in Sex Ed class?" Rocky questioned, shocked. "If her mom found out what she's doing, she would be tasered."

"If they do not stop, they will get caught," Tinka said. "We cannot allow that. Everyone would be scarred for life."

"We already are," Deuce said, taking deep breaths to calm down.

"Look, someone has to put an end to this," Rocky stated.

"I know," Tinka agreed. "I do not want to be Auntie Tinka at fourteen."

_"Okay, wrap your legs around my waist," _Günther instructed.

_"Right, here we go...don't drop me!" _CeCe said, apprehensively.

_"I will not, I promise," _Günther answered, with a moan.

_"Getting a little possessive there, huh, Günther?" _CeCe said, with a laugh.

Günther groaned and replied, _"I have to. Now, arch your back."_

_"Wow, we've never been this close before,"_ CeCe pointed out, with a grunt.

_"Believe me, we are about to get even closer,"_ Günther explained. _"There are no more boundaries between us."_

Just then, the door rapidly opened and slammed against the wall. Rocky, Ty, Deuce, and Tinka fell forward into the room, like toppled human dominoes.

"Cut it out, you two!" Rocky cried, struggling to get out from underneath Deuce.

CeCe, with a shocked look on her face, said, "What are you four doing here? Haven't your heard of a little thing called privacy?"

"Haven't you heard of a little thing called abstinence?" Rocky fired back, standing up.

"Um, sis, you may want to take a look at CeCe and Sparkly Boy before you say anything else," Ty said, gesturing to the couple in question.

The sets of eyes belonging to Rocky, Tinka, and Deuce darted to CeCe, whose legs were wrapped around Günther's waist. Her back was arched, her chest pressing against his. Günther had his right arm wrapped around her waist, while his left hand held onto CeCe's right. CeCe's other arm was gently secured around Günther's neck.

It was also important for the teens to note the red and black dress with matching heels that CeCe had on, as well as the black shirt, pants, and shoes ensemble that Günther was wearing.

Tinka blushed, furiously, and said, "Oh, my, goat. So you two were not..."

"No, you goat butt!" Günther exclaimed, bewildered. "CeCe and I are coming up with moves for our Argentine Tango routine. It is a very intimate dance, you know. We can do lifts, which is illegal in the regular tango."

"Yeah, we have the spotlight dance this week," CeCe added. "It was supposed to be a secret until the broadcast, but you four just happened to show up and listen in on our rehearsal."

"Well, we were wondering where you two were," Rocky explained, her face as red as a ripe tomato. "When we heard what was going on behind closed doors, we...you know..."

"You misinterpreted our conversation that you had no right to eavesdrop on," Günther said, with a frown.

"Did you honestly think Günther and I would be going at it like rabbits?" CeCe questioned, her eyes on Rocky. "Besides, you should know me better than that. I'm against pre-marital sex."

"We're so sorry," Rocky said, apologetically. "We'll just leave and let you get back to your rehearsal."

"Before we go, we just need to know," Tinka began, sounding worried. "You two are not dating, are you?"

"If we were, you would know," Günther answered. "CeCe and I are nothing more than ballroom dance partners."

"In that case, we'll just go," Ty said, ushering Rocky, Deuce, and Tinka out of the room.

"Again, we're sorry," Rocky repeated, closing the door behind her.

Günther and CeCe stared at the door, momentarily, and sighed.

"Do not disturb," CeCe stated, shaking her head. "Doesn't anyone obey that sign anymore?"

"It was on the door for a reason," Günther added. "Oh, well, our friends certainly learned that lesson the hard way."

"You said it," CeCe replied, with a laugh.

Four down, ninety-six to go! Questions? Comments?

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D

~TeenQueen661


End file.
